


Finding Feelings

by Obsessedminddumpster



Category: The Tick - Fandom, TheTick
Genre: Gaysuperhero, Gaysuperheroes, M/M, Superheroes, The Tick - Freeform, superhero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 06:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 13,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessedminddumpster/pseuds/Obsessedminddumpster
Summary: The Tick doesn't have a very strong concept of romantic love. Luckily, his pal Arthur Everest gets to teach him.Started - May 17thEnded - May 20thUploaded - May 28 th





	1. Can't Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This may suck to some people, sorry. But if you're yearning for Amazon Prime's new "The Tick" Tick & Arthur duo to learn they have feelings for each other, I'm you're best bet. I, TheUnwantedLibrocubicularist, promise to provide fanfiction of these two until I'm run down and beat up. Also, if you want pictures of this amazing show, my Instagram has the same username ;D  
> Anyways, have fun reading this. I had fun making it~

Arthur blinked, finally taking in a breath. He opened his eyes and looked around. His head was buzzing, he couldn't sleep. He had been up all night just laying there. 

He sighed shakily and looked up. He looked towards the door, then over towards the wall, and up at the ceiling. 

His insomnia hadn't been this bad ever since Tick had came into his life. Now, something was keeping him up. He tried to remember what it was to help him sleep as a kid and teenager.

Music. He should put on some music. 

Arthur sat up and reached for his phone, turning it on. He had a Spotify he didn't really use. A playlist of songs that calmed him. 

He laid back down and clicked shuffle. The music started playing really loud, making him jump and panic. He turned it down quickly, blushing. 

He adjusted it to an appropriate volume and got comfortable.

As he tried to sleep, he heard some loud footsteps leading up to the room, and felt a hulking figure staring down at him. 

“Arthur?” Tick asked softly. “What was that?”

Arthur looked up and towards Tick. 

“It wasn't anything, Tick. Go back to your bed.”

Tick put his hands on his hips and rose a brow. He flicked his antenna and walked back out to lay down on the pull-out bed that came from the couch. 

The superhero sat down and thought about Arthur with question. He figured the small man was having trouble sleeping. 

What helped that? 

Tick looked around the room. He didn't know if anything there would help Arthur sleep. 

Maybe he just needed a drink. 

So, with that as his motive, he went into the kitchen and got a cold glass of water. He tried getting some ice cubes, but he ended up with all of what was in the freezer on the ground. 

“Oh no,” He whispered to himself, glancing at the door to Arthur's room. Arthur stepped out and stared at his friend. 

“Tick,” He whispered quietly, crossing his arms.

“I'm sorry.” Tick said, squatting down and beginning to clean up, but making more of a mess. 

Arthur interrupted. He knelt down and began picking up everything. 

“Oh, Arthur, I'm so sorry.” He said. “I didn't mean to make a mess.”

Arthur cleaned everything, then looked up at Tick, who was standing again. 

“It's okay, Tick,” Arthur whispered. How would he be able to sleep now? He was so awake after that. He sighed and looked up at his friend. “Can we just sit on the couch and watch TV together?”

Tick nodded, and they walked to the couch with Arthur. They sat down with each other, and Arthur turned on some reality show. 

Tick watched, leaning in, his elbows on his knees. He watched the TV with a smile.


	2. TV

Arthur fell asleep quickly. He leant into the couch, catching up on his very needed sleep. 

Tick looked at him for a moment, then back towards the tv. He got a lot of ideas from the tv. 

He crossed his legs and stared at the screen.

Arthur said these shows weren't real, the ones where people lived in their usually big houses, with the random laughing in the background, and a problem every day.

Tick didn't believe him… They looked real!

Arthur’s small body swayed, and he stirred a little. He moved, his face against Tick's shoulder. Tick glanced at him, then looked back to the tv.

There was a man talking to another man that was holding him. They had a baby in their arms. 

Tick laughed and tilted his head. He didn't get it. 

The men talked each other, and Tick picked up on the word 'boyfriend.’ They were using it quite often. 

“Arthur,” Tick said, shaking his friend's shoulder. “Arthur.”

Arthur opened his eyes slowly. He blinked a few times, then looked up at Tick with question in his eyes. “Yeah?” He asked tiredly.

“Are we boyfriends?” Tick asked. He had heard that word before, but it had only been between a man and woman. He didn't know what it meant between two men. 

Arthur's cheeks burned a soft pink. “B-b-boyfriends? No... What makes you ask that?” 

“I just wanted to know.” Tick said. 

“No, we're just friends… boyfriends mean we would be a couple.”

“But we are a couple.” Tick beamed. Arthur sighed and shook his head. 

“N-no, Tick, I mean… like a romantic couple… They share beds and make out.. and have sex…”

“Have what?” Tick asked, leaning back and crossing his legs. 

Arthur frowned. “Do you know what that is, Tick?”

The superhero shook his head. “No, I do not, Arthur.”

Arthur nodded softly. “Okay… well, I guess I don't really need to tell you.”

“Oh, but I want to know!” Tick whined and folded his hands on his lap. 

“No… erh,” Arthur was blushing quite a bit now. “I'm not really comfortable on this subject, Tick.”

Tick changed the conversation back to boyfriends. He asked again. “Are we boyfriends?”

“No, Tick-- we're not.” Arthur said, sighing tiredly. 

“Why not?” Tick asked. 

“B-because we're not dating. We don't do any of the dating things.”

Tick rose a brow. 

Arthur elaborated. 

“We don't go on dates. We've never kissed before. You've never... t-touched me, I've never touched you...”

Tick interrupted. “We hug all the time.”

“Not in that way, Tick…” Arthur whispered, blushing. He continued. “We don't sleep with each other, either...”

“Yes we do. You were sleeping by me a few minutes ago.”

Arthur sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Tick was frustrating. It was like talking to a child. 

“And you don't love me.” Arthur said. 

“Of course I do. I do love you, Arthur.” Tick smiled widely. 

“N-no, you don't. You don't love me in the way I mean.”

Tick didn't understand. He tilted his head, his antennas drooping to the sides with confusion.

“You don't love me, Tick… you don't love love me.. right?” Arthur asked. 

“Of course I do.” Tick repeated. What, were there different types of love now?

Arthur was practically blushing a new shade of red at this point. “Tick,” he whispered shakily. “You don't love me.”

“You don't know that.” Tick crossed his arms. 

Arthur looked up and stared into his friend's blue eyes. “Alright… If you love me, then what do you want to do with me?” He asked. He had always thought of that. If he fell in love with someone, which was really rare, he'd look at them and think, 'What would I do to them?’ 

Most of the time, the answer was 'Nothing.’

So that meant he didn't love them. 

“I want to spend my life with you,” Tick answered quickly. 

Arthur blushed a bit more and looked down.

That was something…maybe he did love Arthur. 

No. Certainly not…

Right?


	3. What Would I Do To Him?

Arthur sat in silence, his mind racing. What was he supposed to do? He kept thinking about Tick. He couldn't stop thinking about Tick.

He put his right hand on his cheek and tapped the pencil on the desk. He was at work, and he couldn't concentrate. 

He couldn't get last night's conversation out of his head. Tick saying he loved him, and Arthur denying it.

He didn't want to sound mean. He didn't want to tell Tick that he wasn't able to love.

Tick loved everyone. Arthur shouldn't care. He shouldn't... Tick loved everyone.

Arthur closed his eyes tightly. 

He had been asking himself all day. 'What would I do to him?’

There were so many answers.

'I'd kiss him. I'd let him pick me up. I'd cuddle him. I'd let myself be saved by him so many times, just to see his smile. I'd let him do almost anything to me.’

Arthur put his face in his hands and sighed. He needed time to himself. 

It didn't help that he had a pile of papers Jergen had plopped onto his side.

Arthur painfully finished the day. When it was time to leave, he picked up his back pack and put it on. He walked out. 

“Hello, Chum.”

Arthur's heart speed up. He looked up and saw Tick there. Tick always walked him home. He had forgotten.

They began walking. Arthur was silent. 

“What's wrong?” Tick asked. 

“Nothing.”

They got back to the apartment, and Arthur got settled. He went to bed immediately. Tick thought that was weird.


	4. Advice

Tick walked down the street, looking around every now and then. 

He walked to Dangerboat and the door opened for him. He stepped inside. 

“Steve,” He said, sounding drained. 

“Yes, blue person?” Dangerboat asked, turning to Tick. 

Tick looked up at Dangerboat. “I need advice.”

He heard a snicker. 

They both turned to Overkill, who had his legs propped up on dangertable, a can of his disgusting Fo-Ham in his hands. 

Tick looked back to Dangerboat, who was focused on him again. 

“I want to know how to tell someone that I love them.” Tick whispered. 

Overkill laughed, eating his Fo-Ham as if he was watching a comedy movie at the best seat in theater.

“Oh, well, that depends on who it is. How they are.” Dangerboat said. 

Tick folded his arms across his chest and tapped his fingers against his arm. “It's Arthur.” He admitted. 

“Oh god!” Overkill laughed loudly. “Big Blue here went and--” Dangerboat shut him up by interrupting him. 

“I think that's sweet.” Dangerboat forced himself to say. Dangerboat was the equivalent of that 'everyone’s gay best friend’ on shows. Of course, nobody knew he was gay. But he was basically that. He had to give Tick advice, even though he, himself, felt a definite love feeling towards the sidekick.

Tick blushed. “I need to know how to express my feelings toward him, Dangerboat.”

“Well, it will most definitely be difficult.” Dangerboat thought back to when Arthur had taken a shower in him. 

It made Dangerboat's wires all tingly just thinking about it. If he had a heart, it would be fluttering. 

Tick nodded in agreement. “You're my friend, and I figured you would know.”

“I…” Dangerboat thought for a moment. “I think you should show him how much you love him. You know? Do something romantic. Don't be too harsh. Arthur is a gentle man. You know that.”

“He is very gentle.” Tick said.

“I say you push him against the wall,” Overkill started, setting down the can. “And begin kissing him. That way, he won't be able to say no. He'll melt into your arms like a kitten.”

Tick rose a brow. “Pushing Arthur against a wall sounds rude and painful. For him.”

“Do it,” Overkill said. “Push him against the wall, and start kissing him like you really mean it. You have a lot of force in that big body of yours. Use it.”

“Overkill!” Dangerboat looked at him. “Arthur does not need that. He needs time to think.” The optical input turned back to Tick. “Don't do that. If you're going to kiss him, make sure the moment is right. Hold his hand, and put another hand on his waist, and maybe play with his hair.”

“I only have two hands.” Tick said. “How could I do all of those?”

Overkill held back a giggle. This was gold. If he recorded it and put it on YouTube, he'd be a millionaire by tomorrow. “You're an idiot.” He said. 

“I am not.” Tick said. 

Dangerboat sighed. “Tick.” He said. The super looked up at him. “Hold Arthur gently. When the time is right, lean in, and kiss him. Okay?”

Tick nodded. “How do I know when the time is right?”

“You'll know, Tick.” Dangerboat said softly. “Now go.”


	5. Confessing

Arthur sighed, exhausted. He was going to relax now. He took a shower, then wrapped a towel around his waist and walked into his room to change. 

Tick walked into the room a moment later. “Arthur, you're out of the shower.” He said.

Arthur squeaked. “B-but I'm still not dressed!” He said, pulling his towel around his waist tightly. He had only put on some socks.

Tick walked to him and set a hand on his shoulder, staring down at him. 

“I have to say something.” He said. 

Arthur moved a wet curl out of his face. “What's so important that you had to speak to me now…?” He asked. Tick stared at him. 

Everything went quiet, the only sounds being their breathing. 

Tick set his other hand on Arthur's waist, just like Dangerboat had said. 

“Uhm… Arthur…” Tick thought long and hard about what he was going to say. 

“Tick…” Arthur mumbled uncomfortably. He was too stunned to move. 

Tick moved closer to him. “I do love you, Arthur.” He said. 

Arthur blushed. “Wh-what?” He asked. 

“I want us to do the couple things you mentioned. And more.” Tick said, sliding the hand on Arthur's waist around to his back. He tugged Arthur close, causing another squeak to escape the man.

Tick slipped the hand on Arthur's shoulder up and held his cheek. 

Arthur was silent, his hands trembling as he watched, and felt, everything Tick was doing. 

This wasn't like Tick. He was being so soft and quiet. Arthur didn't know what to think. 

He tried to speak, but before he could, he felt something against his lips. It took him a moment to register that Tick had bent down to kiss him. 

Arthur felt like he was going to cry. He wrapped his arms around Tick's shoulders and began kissing back. He tilted his head and closed his eyes. Tick closed his eyes, too, and they stayed there for awhile, kissing. 

After a few minutes, Arthur pulled away. He needed to breathe. Tick smiled down at him, antennas flicking with excitement, and maybe, just maybe, something more. 

Arthur stared into Tick's eyes, a look of shock on his face.

“Arthur, I hope this is okay.” Tick whispered. 

Arthur nodded. He just didn't know what to do.. that felt so… that felt so good…

He took his hands off Tick's shoulders.

“Let me get dressed,” Arthur whispered. 

“I will.” Tick took his hands off and walked out of the room. Arthur put the rest of his clothes on, and combed his hair a little. Then, he walked out. He found Tick contemplating on the couch.


	6. Passionately

Arthur sat down next to Tick and moved closer to him. “T-Tick,” he said. “I want to do couple things with you...” He was talking pretty quietly. 

Tick's face brightened. He looked at Arthur. 

“Really?” He asked. 

Arthur nodded shyly. “Yes, I do. That was the most amazing kiss I had ever…” he trailed off. Tick looked so adorable when he was happy. 

He looked adorable when he was confused, too. And angry. And thoughtful. He was always adorable, and Arthur was just noticing this now.

They moved closer. Tick set his hand on Arthur's thigh and leant over him, kissing him. Arthur tried not to squeak and moan, or make any sound. 

He pressed his back against the couch and wrapped his legs around Tick’s waist. 

Tick hummed approvingly, kneeling himself above Arthur's body. 

Arthur tilted his head and kissed Tick softly. After awhile, the superhero began to understand what to do. He began kissing Arthur with a little more passion.

And Arthur loved it. If it weren't for the butterflies in his stomach and the girly moans he was holding back, he would've kissed Tick just the same. 

The Tick just took over for awhile, and soon, they were really making out. Arthur wasn't feeling so uncomfortable anymore. He was content. 

Arthur rubbed his leg against Tick's thigh and moaned quietly. 

Tick pulled away from their kiss. “What was that?” He asked. 

“It means that I like this…” Arthur whispered.

“Oh, I do, too. But I'm not sure if I could make a sound like that.” He cupped Arthur's face. 

“Hm?” Arthur tilted his head into Tick's hand. 

“Well, I mean, it was just so…" Tick paused.

“What?” Arthur felt embarrassed.

“Beautiful,” Tick decided that was a fine enough word. 

Arthur blushed more and pulled Tick in for another kiss.


	7. A Real Relationship

“I love you~” Tick whispered, rubbing Arthur's side. Arthur purred and leant into Tick's big chest. 

“I love you, too~” He responded, in the same tone of voice. 

Tick giggled and pulled Arthur close. 

They cuddled up against each other, feeling comfortable. It had been a week now since Tick had confessed to him. They were keeping their relationship a secret, even though Tick didn't really like that. 

Arthur just didn't think people needed to know about them immediately. 

Tick wanted to brag, though. 'I am dating Arthur Everest. He is my boyfriend. We kiss, and sleep in the same bed. He's dating me. The Tick. Arthur Everest is.’

Tick pulled Arthur closer. They were laying on the bed, Tick’s arms around Arthur's body. Tick had a leg in between both of his boyfriend's. He would've tangled their legs together, but they realised all too quickly that Tick's legs were just too bulky and big. 

It didn't matter, though. Arthur felt safe. He had his back pressed against Tick's chest. They were just giggling and flirting with each other. 

Arthur had never thought Tick could be so affectionate. It was as if they were kissing or flirting or doing something every minute. 

Arthur trailed his fingers down Tick's arms, then took his hand. 

Tick smiled and held his hand gently. 

They laid there for awhile. Arthur ended up falling asleep, and Tick laid awake for a bit. 

He liked this. Being domestic and loving with Arthur was something he never knew be needed.

Plus, when he said stupid things, now Arthur thought it was adorable.

There was also a lot more cuddling and embracing than he had expected, but it was a pleasant surprise. 

Everything was just perfect. 

Tick looked at his small boyfriend. He loved watching him sleep. 

He loved comparing their bodies, too. It just amused Tick so much. Arthur was so small and tiny. Tick was an absolute beast.

But, it worked out anyways. Arthur was the sweetest boyfriend. It was very nice.

Arthur woke up when his phone began ringing. He picked it up and answered, rubbing his eyes. 

“Hey, Arthur?” It was Dot. “I haven't heard from you in almost two weeks now. Are you okay?”

“I'm fine.” Arthur responded, picking up his glasses and putting them on so he could look up at Tick. 

“Have you been going to work?”

“Yeah.” Arthur yawned. 

“But I haven't been driving you.”

Arthur didn't want to tell Dot that his new method of going to work was to curl up in The Tick's strong arms and let himself be carried.

“I'm walking.” Arthur answered. 

“Why?” She asked. 

Arthur made up something. “I gained a few pounds. Trying to lose them.”

“Oh, Alright.” 

“You've weighed the same all along, Darling.” Tick whispered, letting his big hand slide through Arthur's hair. 

“Is that The Tick?” Dot asked. “Did he call you… Darling?”

“Yeah. He figured out what the word Darling meant and he's been calling me it for no real reason.” He looked at Tick, who was frowning. 

“Actually,” Tick started. Arthur tried shushing him. “I'm calling you Darling because we're--”

Arthur pulled the phone away so Dot wouldn't hear the sound, and he interrupted The Tick with long, sweet kiss. 

They pulled away a minute later and Arthur bought the phone closer. 

“You're what?” Dot asked. “What's happening?”

“We're boyfriends, in fact. Arthur and I.” Tick said. 

Arthur sighed and closed his eyes. 

“Really?” Dot asked.

“Yes, we are.” Tick said happily.

Arthur sighed and curled up into Tick's chest. “You weren't supposed to tell her..” he whispered.

“I'm sorry, Chum.” He said, pulling Arthur close and kissing him a few times. Arthur moved away from the kisses. 

“I'm talking to my sister, Tick.. stooop it…”

Tick shrugged. 

Arthur focused on his phone again. Dot said she was coming over in two hours, and hung up.

“She's coming over,” Arthur whispered. 

“Really? Great!”

“No… not great!” Arthur got out of bed and put his phone away. He fixed his glasses and took off his shirt. He changed it into something else. He changed his pants, too. Tick watched him absently. 

Arthur combed his hair and made sure he looked ready. Then he took Tick's hand and pulled him up. Well, he could never actually pull Tick up. Tick just cooperated and stood up, making the mattress sigh with relief when he got off. 

Arthur began pacing around. Tick sat on the couch.


	8. The Big Deal

“I don't see the big deal.” Tick said. 

“What?” Arthur looked at him in disbelief. 

“I don't see the big deal.” Tick repeated. 

“Tick…” Arthur sighed and looked at his boyfriend. “Sometimes, when family members learn that their son or brother might be dating another man… th-they might not really react well.”

“I’m not exactly following, Chum.” Tick said, leaning backwards.

“No, Tick, Tick, Tick,” Arthur mumbled his name in frustration. “Even if she did accept it… what if Mom doesn't? And Walter?”

“Walter will!” Tick smiled. “So will your mother, Arthur.”

“What if they don't?” Arthur was over thinking. He paced in front of Tick. 

Tick sighed and grabbed his hand, which would've nearly knocked his shoulder out of socket if he didn't stop pacing.

“Arthur, you're worrying too much. Over thinking is not good for your brilliant mind, Man.”

Arthur stood in front of Tick. “I can't… I can't stop worrying. It's just something I do. Alright? I worry, and I over think, and I cry and stress and get really anxious…”

“Arthur.” Tick leant forward a little and set his hands on Arthur's waist. Arthur looked down at him. “Calm down. Remember what you should do if you're stressed?”

Arthur walked into his bedroom. He came back out a moment later and tossed the small, blue ‘The Tick’ stress ball his boyfriend had bought him, right at Tick's chest. It bounced off weakly. 

Tick looked up at him and made a, 'Come on. Really?' sort of face. 

Arthur picked up the ball and sat down. He leant into Tick and played with it absentmindedly as he focused his brain on other things.

“That isn't helping you.” Tick said. He put his arm around Arthur's back. 

Arthur nodded. “It isn't.” He threw the stress ball at the wall. 

“That isn't the intention of a stress ball, Arthur.” Tick commented, watching as Arthur picked it back up.

“Then what's going to help me, huh?” He asked. 

Tick smirked.


	9. Relieving Stress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small. Sorry, lol. Most of them aren't small! I swear!

“Is that better?”

“Yes.”

Tick smiled and rubbed Arthur's arm. He snuggled into the couch, pulling Arthur to his chest so easily it was as if he was a stuffed animal.

Arthur closed his eyes and tilted his head into Tick's chest.

“Now, Arthur. Speak.” Tick said.

“Speak?”

“Yes. About your problems, Arthur.” Tick kissed the top of his head. “Talk to me, Man. Just… talk.”

Slowly, Arthur began talking about it. Why he was so stressed. Why it bothered him that Dot was coming over.

Tick pretended that he understood.

After that, Arthur felt sort of better. He curled up against Tick and fell asleep.


	10. An Awkward Conversation

“Arthur.” 

Arthur felt a poke on his cheek. 

“Arthur.”

Another poke.

“Wake up.” 

Someone shook his arm. 

“Tick…” Arthur whispered tiredly. It took a moment before he noticed that Tick's arms were around him, and he was asleep. 

Then who was trying to wake him….

Arthur sprung off the couch. “D-D-D-Dot!” He stuttered, blushing of embarrassment. “Uhm… I'm sorry, I wasn't…”

“It's okay.” She sat down on a chair and looked at Arthur, then towards Tick, who was unknowingly mumbling some sort of heroic speech. 

“D-Dot, please don't be upset about us.” He said, sitting on the edge of the couch.

“While I have to admit, your choice in men is… uh… not that normal, I do support you, Arthur.” She smiled at him. He sighed. 

“Thank you, Dot. I really need the support..”

\-----

“I don't understand.”

That was the first thing Tick heard when he woke up. He opened his eyes and looked around the room. Arthur was sitting by him, and Dot was sitting on a comfy chair. 

“You know what I mean…” Dot said. 

Tick's antennas twitched with curiousity. 

“What do you mean?” He asked. His sudden confident voice made Arthur jump.

Dot looked at him.

“Have you been using proper protection?” She asked.

“Of course, Arthur always has his suit on when we're out doing dangerous things. Don't worry about his protection, Dot.”

Arthur blushed. “Not that kind, Tick.” He looked at his boyfriend, who wore a quizzical look. 

“What do you mean, Love?” He asked, sitting up. Arthur looked away. 

“Dot. He doesn't even know what it is.” Artur whispered. Tick set a comforting hand on his boyfriend's thigh.

Arthur set his hand over Tick’s.

“How does he not know?” Dot asked, looking at him. “Tick, do you know what sex is?”

Tick stared at her blankly. 

After a minute, he tilted his head. “The male and female genders?” He asked in a whisper. 

She shook her head and looked at Arthur. “You ought to explain it to him. He can't be a child forever, you know.”

“I don't know if I was even a child.” Tick said, looking at Arthur, who squeezed his hand anxiously.

“I'll tell him when you leave.” He said. 

“Fair enough.” She crossed her legs.

Arthur nodded and looked up at his boyfriend, who smiled and kissed Arthur's temple.

“I love watching you think, Arthur.”

Arthur turned to Tick, who surprised him with a kiss on the lips. Dot giggled and whispered, “Love birds.”

The time passed quickly, and soon Dot was gone. The door closed softly, and Arthur looked up at Tick.

“That was fun.” Tick said loudly.

Arthur nodded slightly. 

“Are you going to define that word now, Arthur?”

Another nod.

“Yes, I am.” He looked sidelong at Tick, who was smiling. He loved increasing his vocabulary. Arthur hated explaining things.

Arthur took a deep breath. “Couples do this thing all the time… They…” he frowned. He didn't want to start it that way. “Wh-when a man and a woman are really in love…” He decided it wouldn't get any better than that, so he stuck with that starting. “They might decide to do something…”

Tick tilted his head. Arthur continued.

“Well, it feels very good, supposedly…” Arthur whispered. He was a virgin. He wasn't good at explaining things he never experienced before. 

“That's nice. What's it like? What does it do? Can only men and women do it?”

Arthur didn't want to get Tick interested in it, but he had to answer, or Tick would bug him about it forever.

“I-I don't know what it's like… it can create babies… and no, t-two men can do it… two women… whoever, really..”

“What does it feel like?” Tick tilted his head.

Arthur wondered, too. But he was uncomfortable thinking about it. 

He thought about him and Tick having sex. Arthur was most definitely not a top, and he felt like he might actually die if The Tick did anything a little too intensely. 

“It's supposed to feel good…” He whispered. 

Tick nodded. “I want to see this.”

Arthur shook his head. “No, Tick. No.”

“Why?” Tick pouted. 

“Because I don't want to.” Arthur answered.

“Would someone else?”

“No!” Arthur said abruptly. “No! You're not allowed to do it with other people, Tick. Only me.”

“And you won't do it?” Tick asked. Arthur nodded. 

“Yeah. I won't. Okay?” He felt so embarrassed and awkward.

Tick's antennas drooped in front of his face, and Arthur couldn't stand to see him so sad.


	11. A Treat

Sex might've been a sensitive topic for Arthur, but making out wasn't the same thing. It wasn't as much. It still sort of freaked him out, because he thought it was going to lead to something more… but the last time he had made out with Tick, it was the best feeling. 

He reached over and cupped Tick's cheek. The superhero looked up curiously.

“I don't mind making out with you, Tick..” he whispered shyly. 

Tick smiled. “I don't know what that means, but okay.” He said, moving closer.

Arthur sighed softly. He wrapped his arms around Tick's shoulders and leant back. He laid down on the couch. “Get on top of me.” He said. Tick did as told, and knelt above Arthur. “Now, we do what we did before… you remember, right?”

Tick thought for a moment, then nodded. 

Arthur smile. “This is the closest to sex you'll get with me…” he whispered. 

“That's alright. If it makes you uncomfortable, we don't have to do the sex, Arthur.”

Arthur nodded. “Okay… y-you can start now.”

Tick leant down and began kissing him. Arthur felt his worries slide away. He eagerly kissed back, already enjoying it. He loved things like this. 

Maybe, with Tick, sex wouldn't be so scary. But he still didn't want it. They had only known each other for a few months, anyways.

Arthur's heart fluttered, and his stomach did flips. He twisted, wiggling under Tick's touch. 

“What?” Tick asked against Arthur's lips. Arthur whined and blushed. Tick kissed him again, running a hand through his hair. 

He loved their passionate side. It wasn't so much that he just loved passionately kissing, it was how special it felt to be doing this with Arthur, who was such a treat!

Arthur whined again and panted. Tick felt like something was wrong. He set a hand on Arthur's shoulder. “What is it?” He asked.

“Agh… nothing..” he whispered. Tick could feel Arthur doing something with his legs. He rose a brow. Arthur smiled shyly and pulled him closer. He let his tongue into Tick's mouth, and Tick's antennas shot straight up. He was surprised. He blushed, but didn't do much.

He stopped and let Arthur do whatever he was doing. It was nice. Arthur was so smart and good at this.

Arthur pulled away after a moment and gently nibbled Tick's bottom lip. Tick gasped and pulled away, blushing. 

“You're biting me!” Tick said. 

“Does it hurt?” Arthur asked, tracing his finger over Tick's lips. Tick smiled. 

“No… I guess it doesn't.”

He leant over and continued kissing him, learning more about it each second. 

After awhile of kissing, Arthur had to pull away. He moaned quietly, shifting. 

“Arthur, are you alright?” Tick asked. He was used to people moaning in pain. This was a different sort of thing. It was clearly from pleasure. 

“I'm fine, Tick…” Arthur whispered. “I just need to get up for awhile…” 

Tick sat up and got off Arthur, who stood up and walked to the bathroom.

Tick heard a lock. He wondered what was up. He leant against the couch and thought about it. 

Was that what sex was like? He was suddenly intrigued. He wanted to know more.


	12. Ouma Helps

“Ouma,” Tick said, barging into his favourite store. 

Ouma was sitting in the back with her kitty and a plate of tuwo shinkafa. He walked over to her. 

“Hello.” She said, smiling. He heard shuffling from behind the counter, which was undoubtedly the unhappy Goat man.

He didn't like Tick that much.

Tick settled down. “Ouma, I have some questions for you. Arthur won't answer anything. He's too quiet.”

“Ask away, Child.” She said, smiling. 

Tick nodded and started out by telling her they were boyfriends now. She thought that was wonderful. 

Then he brought up how Arthur's sister, Dot, had mentioned something called sex, and Arthur seemed pretty ill to the idea.

He might've been an oversharer (Okay… he was definitely an oversharer) because he told her about how they had been kissing and cuddling, when Arthur needed to leave so suddenly. 

She thought for a moment, quiet. She set a hand in the basket with her cute, fluffy cat. She pet it softly. 

“Hm… It sounds like your boyfriend might be asexual.”

“A sexual?” He asked. “Does that have something to do with it? He's a sexual.”

“No. Asexual, child.. Not a sexual.” She chuckled. 

“What does that mean, Ouma? Is he sick? Will he die?” Tick asked, leaning forward. She pushed the plate of tuwo shinkafa towards him, and began to explain what asexual was while he ate. 

It was an interesting concept.

“So you're saying, if I have this correct…” The Tick thought for a moment. “That Arthur tries to avoid it?”

“Yes.”

“He barely even told me what it was. What is it?” He asked. 

Ouma began explaining to him what it was. She kept it simple.

By the end, he was sort of fascinated by this word he had never heard of before. 

He stood up. “Pardon me for the sudden leaving, Grandma, but I must talk to Arthur.”

He left. Goat watched him. 

Sometimes, Tick wondered if Goat was an actual goat. Did he know he was a goat? Did he forget his origin story, just like Tick had?

Goat sneered as he walked out and the bell rang. 

“Maybe I should test out this theory of mine, hm…” He glanced back at the shop. Baaa~aaaa~aaah! He thought. 

Goat had no reaction. 

“Must not be.” Tick stared at him for a moment. “What a weird name for a human…” He totally forgot why he was even there anyways. He walked back to Arthur's apartment. 

“Arthur, my tiny man!” He called, walking inside. Arthur wasn't in the living room, bathroom, or kitchen. He was laying in bed, blankets piled over him. 

Tick laid down on his side, making the bed creak. 

He put his arms around Arthur. Arthur leant into his arms.

“Arthur, are you feeling well?” He asked. Arthur shook his head.

“I feel very sick, Love…” he whispered. 

Tick nodded and played with his hair. He didn't know how to deal with this.


	13. Sick Arthur

“My head is burning…” Arthur whispered, putting a hand on his head. “Ugh, Tick… get me an ice pack..” he whispered. 

Tick got up and came back with one of those trays that hold water so it'll come out as a ice cube. 

Arthur didn't think his stupidity was that entertaining today. He pulled the blankets closer and sneezed. “Call Dot, please…” he whispered. “I need her. She'll take care of me.”

Tick picked up Arthur's phone and tapped on it aimlessly. 

“Tick… no… th-the message app.”

Tick clicked it a few times. He felt sort of panicked, because he didn't know how bad this was, or if it wasn't bad. He hurried up and clicked on the app, scrolling until he hit Dot’s contact. 

Tap. Tap. Tap, tap. Tap. 

Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose, groaning.

Tick glanced at him. He frowned and finally got onto her contact. He called. 

“Hey, Arthur. What's up?” She answered. 

“It's The Tick.”

“What's wrong?” Dot asked quickly, assuming something was horribly wrong if Tick was calling. “Where is Arthur?”

“I'm sorry,” Tick said. “Dot, Arthur is very ill.”

“What?!”

“He's sick. Arthur feels sick.”

Do let out a sigh. A fever was better than some sort of disease. 

“I need you to come, Dot. I can't take care of Arthur.” Tick said, sitting on the bed. He set his hand on Arthur's shoulder. 

“Why not? I'm on my shift…”

“Because I'm not good at it.”

“Well,” Dot sighed. “I'll tell you what to do.”

She told Tick all of the things he should do. Tick nodded and hummed, listening. 

“Alright. Copy that.” He said, saying goodbye. She said goodbye, too, and hung up.

Tick laid down next to Arthur. “Arthur, I'm going to take care of you.”

“I know,” Arthur whispered. “You had the phone on speaker…”

Tick handed Arthur his phone. “Oh. Sorry.” He rubbed Arthur's side. 

Arthur leant into the hand, curling up into a little ball. Tick wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's back. He yawned, playing with his hair. 

“Are you going to just cuddle me…?” Arthur asked. 

“Yeah.”

Arthur sighed. “N-no, Baaaaaaby.” He whimpered. 

Tick tilted his head. “Yes, Dear?” He asked. 

Arthur looked up at him. “G-get me an ice pack, and make me soup, take my temperature, keep me warm… like Dot said, Tick...”

“Oh alright.” Tick stood up. He sauntered away casually.

Arthur watched, then closed his eyes, feeling suddenly too hot. 

He took off a few blankets. Instead of feeling cold, now he was burning up. Tick came back some time later. He had a bag with ice in it, and a paper towel wrapped around it.

He set it on Arthur's forehead. Arthur closed his eyes and sighed. 

“Come here, Chum.” Tick helped Arthur sit up enough to stick a thermometer into his mouth. 

The showing number definitely said he was sick. He frowned and smoothed back his sidekick's hair. “You're definitely sick.” He said. 

“Oh, I didn't know.” Arthur rolled his eyes. 

Tick smiled softly, pleased with himself for making it clear that Arthur was sick. 

Arthur pulled a blanket over himself. “I'm just going to get some rest… okay, Love?” He asked, looking up at Tick. 

Tick nodded. “Okay.” He said. 

Arthur curled up into the blankets, and Tick laid down next to him, setting a hand on his waist and moving a bit closer.

Arthur curled up into Tick's arms, whining slightly as he slept.


	14. While The Tick Slept

Arthur opened his eyes slowly, his head nodding backwards and making a little sound against Tick's chest. 

Moving a curl from his face, Arthur turned and looked up at his big boyfriend. He smiled softly. 

Arthur put on his glasses and looked at the alarm clock beside the bed. It was midnight, and everything in the room was silent. 

He laid back down and rubbed his eyes, his glasses tilting up a bit. His ears focused on the cars outside, and the comforting sounds of other outside activities.

He yawned and leant into Tick, who must've been sleeping for awhile. He was snoring pretty loudly, which meant that he was in a very deep sleep.

Arthur sat up, deciding it was impossible to sleep while Tick was like that.

He got little of bed silently, and walked into the living room. He realised he wasn't wearing the shirt he had on before he slept, and that he had no pants, and was left in his boxers. 

He blushed when he put that together. 

Tick must've undressed him.

Arthur shivered when he thought of his boyfriend's hands on his body as he slept. He stepped into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

He sat at the table for a few hours and thought about everything. He knew he would never leave Tick. He just felt sort of awkward right now. 

Their relationship just began, and he was already getting overly excited when they laid on the couch and kissed passionately. 

He had always told himself as a kid, that he would know what to do when facing social/relationship situations.

He clearly, did not. 

He was so embarrassed about their last kissing session, too. He had been acting completely controllable, and Tick had been acting sweet yet dominate at the same time.

Arthur put his head in his hands and remembered it. He shifted uncomfortably, wanting to finish. 

He had to be less submissive. Tick must've been freaked out by all of Arthur's moaning and wiggling.

He had just never been kissed like that before. He didn't understand what to do. He let what happened happened, and it got the 12 year old boy part of him really excited. 

He was still there by four, when he heard loud footsteps and a squeaking bed. He listened as the footfalls came into the living room, and then the kitchen.

“Arthur? You're never up so early.”

Arthur looked up. “Oh, I just.. I-I'm still feeling quite sick, I had just gotten up to, you know… just get up for a bit.”

Tick sat down across from him, and Arthur felt his heart race.


	15. Another Talk

“Tick, we need to have a little chat.” Arthur said, looking up into his boyfriend's eyes. 

“Yes, Arthur?” Tick asked, leaning down and putting his face in his hands as he stared at Arthur. 

Arthur closed his eyes tightly. “I want you to know some more things, Tick..” he whispered.

“Why do you look like you're in pain?” Tick asked. Arthur ignored the question. He wasn't in pain. After he didn't answer, Tick sighed and asked, “What do you want me to know?”

Arthur shifted again, clasping his hands together and putting them between his knees.

“C-can you get me a t-shirt first, Tick?” He asked. 

Tick got up and went to get him a shirt. He came back, and helped it over Arthur’s head. 

Then, he sat back down, and looked at his sidekick boyfriend.

Arthur put on the shirt quickly. “Thank you, he whispered.” He blushed and looked up into The Tick's blue eyes.

He wondered for a moment. How should he begin?

“I love you...” He started.

“I love you, too, Arthur.” Tick said automatically.

Arthur smiled to himself. He had the most amazing boyfriend, someone who was caring, and sweet, and protective… 

He might've been a little, uh, dumb. But that didn't really matter. It wasn't his intellect that drew Arthur towards him. It was his personality. 

Arthur blushed slightly. He thought about how much he loved Tick, and his heart began pounding.

“I really love you..” He whispered, putting his face in his hands. 

Tick frowned softly. He moved his chair in and leant over the table. “Are you okay, small soldier?” He asked. 

Arthur nodded and stood up. He walked over to The Tick and hugged him. He peppered kisses all over his face. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Tick.” He said, tilting his head slightly and kissing his boyfriend's lips. Tick set a hand in Arthur's hair and played with the small curls softly. 

“I want the same, Arthur.” Tick whispered, pulling him closer and pulling him into an embrace.

Arthur gasped and wiggled in his arms. “T-Tick, I can't breathe--” he whispered. 

“Oh!” Tick pulled away. “I'm sorry.”

“It's okay.” Arthur grinned. He took The Tick's hand and held it softly. Tick made sure to be gentle. “I think we should go on a date, Love,” he whispered.

“A date?” Ticks antennas flicked with interest.

“Yeah… A date. Something fun.. and important to relationships.”

Tick nodded. “Sounds great.”


	16. More Advice

“Arthur will probably try to bring you somewhere romantic, Tick.” Dangerboat said, staring down at Tick, who was stealing the man he loved. 

“I know.” Tick nodded. “I'm excited, but I don't know what I should do. Or how I should act.”

Dangerboat stared at him for a moment, before starting to speak again. “Be gentle, as always. Flirt with him. Kiss him.”

“Fuck him, Tick.” Overkill said.

They turned to him. “Language!” Dangerboat sounded upset. 

“What does that mean?” Tick looked back up towards Dangerboat. 

“It means..” It occurred to him that Tick probably didn't understand the concept. Even though he did. Ouma told him. “Well, he wants you to do something I know Arthur is uncomfortable with.”

“Uncomfortable? Once you slip off his pants, he'll be all over you.” Overkill crossed his legs. He was horrible at this. 

“Overkill,” Dangerboat looked at his roommate. “I know Arthur isn't comfortable with that sort of thing. Tick will scare him if he does anything like that.”

“Tsk.” Overkill laughed. “Arthur's scared of everything.”

“No, he's just cautious.” Dangerboat paused for a moment, then added with a dreamy voice, “And handsome, and loving, and so, so cute…”

“I know, I agree.” Tick said. A normal boyfriend would have probably confronted Dangerboat about calling his boyfriend all of those things, but he didn't really get that Dangerboat was in love with him. Even though Dangerboat had said straight to his face about being gay and liking Arthur, Tick had no idea that he was gay and that he liked Arthur.

Overkill looked up at Dangerboat weirdly, as if holding back some words. The boat turned away.

He looked back at Tick. “When you go on your date later tonight, you should be very loving towards him. Affectionate, but not forceful. Can you do that?”

“Affectionate but not forceful…” Tick repeated. “Can we go over this one last time?”

Dangerboat sighed. “Okay. Arthur is a soft man. You need to be gentle with him. On your date, don't push anything too far. Make sure he has a very good time.”

“Noted.”

Dangerboat thought for a moment. “And just be nice to him. Okay? Flirt with him, kiss him, make him feel special.

“Alright. Thanks, Cupid.” Tick said goodbye and walked out. He went home, repeating what Dangerboat had said so he wouldn't forget it. He was going to make this the best date Arthur had ever went on. Or perhaps, the first date Arthur had ever went on. Tick wasn't sure.


	17. The Date

Arthur shoved the bottom of his button up shirt into his pants, pulling on the nice jacket he had decided he wanted to wear.

He was so excited. He knew exactly where he was going to bring Tick. Tonight was going to be wonderful.

Tick walked into the room, looking over towards Arthur, who was now combing his hair. 

“You look beautiful.” Tick said, making Arthur blush a deep red. 

Arthur turned around, his heart fluttering. “Thank you,” He whispered. “Y-you look beautiful, too, Tick.”

Tick smiled, walking up to Arthur. He set hands on his waist and picked him up easily. 

Arthur giggled and gripped onto Tick's arm. “Tick--!” 

Tick pulled him into a big hug. Arthur couldn't help but giggle again and hug him back. 

He felt better than he ever had. He thought a lot about their relationship, and was content having Tick for the rest of his life. 

Tick put Arthur back down. His sidekick grinned. “I plan to go on patrol with you today, Tick.” He said. “I have my suit on under this, and after our date, I want to do something you'll be happy with.”

“Awesome! You really are a considerate boyfriend, Arthur.” Tick set his hands on Arthur's shoulders.

“I-I just want you to have some fun, too, Love.” He said, leaning up and pressing their lips together. Tick leant down and pulled Arthur close. 

They left, and Arthur brought him to where they were going to have their date. It was the roof of a building.

“Is this our date place, Arthur-Honey?” Tick asked, rubbing his boyfriend's back. Arthur nodded. 

“Yeah, it is, Tick.” Arthur said, holding his boyfriend's hand.

“Why here?” He looked around. Arthur sat down and crossed his legs. Tick sat down with him.

“Because the city is beautiful from up here,” Arthur whispered, moving closer. He grinned, setting a hand on Tick's arm. “And…” He leant in. “We're all alone.”

Tick smiled and wrapped his arms around Arthur. “Oh, I love it!” He said. 

“Good. I also figured going to a restaurant or something like that wouldn't really be something you'd enjoy.”

Tick nodded. “I'd rather be here with you.” He held his boyfriend close, looking off at the scenery. Arthur was right, The City was beautiful from here.

Arthur moved so he was sitting on Tick's lap. He leant into his chest and looked with him. They began talking-- and talking was so easy with Tick. Their conversation went onto different topics, and they were both interested in what they were talking about. 

They decided they'd spend the rest of the day there, then go out and save some people.


	18. A New Evil Presents Itself In The Path Of Justice's Coupled Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #CringyStartAmIRightOrAmIRight?

Every Hero has his or her own unique Destiny. 

Destiny is an odd concept herself, she chooses the bidding of each soul on the Earth, and in any other planets that may contain life. 

Everyone has a Destiny, and I, The Tick, like to believe that all are good. That doesn't mean that some don't go sour, though. 

Actually, a misguided anti-hero may become confused on his or her Destiny more often than one realises what they're meant to be.

Well, Chum, Destiny has a plan for all of us, and it is most likely not one that leads you towards the unlawful mitts of crime.

And it's important that you remember that, as your own Destiny may take years to blossom, that doesn't mean it isn't there, and that you can't help others find theirs.

You have to work hard and remember that she has something planned out for you.

°•~~~~~•°

Arthur held Tick's hand, lacing their fingers together gently as they walked. He felt calm, and everything seemed right. It was so peaceful to just sit down with Tick and watch the sunset.

It seems that Tick was now happy just from walking around The City, looking for anything suspicious happening. 

Arthur loved it. Tick was so cute when he was happy.

He yawned and moved closer to Tick, wrapping an arm around his back. Tick was too focused to return the affection. 

They were at a close end to their walk, and Arthur was looking forward to laying down in their bed and falling asleep. He yawned and hugged Tick's arm, leaning into him.

Tick glanced at Arthur for a moment, then looked away. 

He was busy looking for evil.

As he walked, he heard something in a house not that far away. He perked up, antennas flickering. 

"What was that?" Arthur asked in a whisper.

"Evil!" Tick said, running off. Arthur stumbled a little, left in the dust. He ran after Tick, pushing the button on his wrist-gadget that released his wings.

The commotion was on the second floor, so Arthur quickly flew through the window while Tick ran up the stairs. There was a woman, who was screaming, and a man trying to hold her down and stab a knife into her neck. 

Arthur swallowed hard, knowing he'd have to help this woman, and get the man off of her. 

He ran to them and hand-tasered the man's arm, making him drop the knife on the floor. Tick burst into the room and grabbed the man by his shoulder.

"Sir! Killing is certainly not permitted in this house! Arthur, make sure that there are no more intruders in any rooms."

Arthur nodded and ran out of the room. He walked around a little awkwardly, feeling bad about going through this woman's house. 

There was a room with two small beds and an open window. Arthur noticed pretty quickly that this woman had two little kids... and that they were gone.


	19. Jode & Rhett

The mother sobbed, a shock blanket wrapped around her shoulder, Arthur's comforting hand to her back. 

“My babies,” She cried. “My baby boys…” she sobbed, leaning into Arthur as he tried, unsuccessfully, to be comforting.

“It'll be okay.” Arthur whispered. “My partner, Tick, and I will find him.”

“Actually,” Tick started, he was sitting across from them. Arthur and the mom were sitting in on the concrete staircase that lead to her door, The Tick was in front of them on the pathway, with his legs crossed and a thoughtful smile on his face. “We’re not just partners in solving crime. We're boyfriends.”

The mother looked up at him sadly. 

“Not the right time, Tick.” Arthur whispered. Tick tilted his head. When was it not the right time to express to strangers that they were boyfriends?

Arthur whispered something to the mom, and helped her stand. “What's your name, by the way?” He asked. 

“My name is Sonya Hasely.” She said, wiping her tears away. 

“Well, Sonya, I assure you that we will get your boys back.. what are their names? I don't believe you've told us.”

“J-Jode and Rhett…” She answered shakily. “My little boys..”

“We'll find them for you, Sonya.” Arthur pat her back. She sobbed and let her body fall into his arms. Arthur held her, trying to be as comforting as possible.

He heard some cement cracking, and figured Tick had stood up. Tick wrapped his arms around the both of them.

“Mother Sonya,” He squeezed her softly. “We will find your children, and return them to you!” He had so much confidence in his voice, it made Arthur believe more that they really could. Tick let them back down and smiled widely at her. She cried and smiled back at him.

Tick's smile could warm anyone's heart.

“W-well, if we're giving to save some kidnapped kids, we might as well start working on that now.” Arthur said. He hugged Sonya another time before walking away with Tick. 

Tick smiled, looking pleased. “Tiny boyfriend,” he said, setting a firm hand on Arthur's shoulder. “Imagine how happy she will be when we get her children.”

Arthur nodded. “She'll definitely be happy.” He said, looking around. “Uhm.. where should we start? How are we going to find her kids? Should we go back to the house and look for footprints--”

“No, Arthur!” Tick picked up his boyfriend. “That's the detective job. We're superheros!”

Arthur nodded uneasily. “Yes… We are.. it would just be easier if we had something to go off of.”

“Leave that to Sherlock Holmes, Chum, we've got a tiger by the tail!”

Arthur wiggled in Tick's arms. “Yes, we do… n-now let me down.”

Tick let him down, and they looked for the children until midnight. They would've gone longer, but Arthur was exhausted.


	20. The Second Awkward Shower Scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done with it? Wow! You must be a REAL Tick x Arthur fan. Good job! Cookies for the ones who got this far.

Arthur opened his eyes and looked around. The first thing he noticed was a pain in his body. He sat up and looked down. 

What?

He looked around his bedroom. 

“Tick!” He called. But it was early. Tick must've been at patrol.

He got out of bed and took off his suit. It always hurt waking up in the suit, because all of the straps and buckles had dug into his skin during a long amount of time. 

He sighed and rubbed his eyes, then put on his glasses. He looked at his arms, which had little red lines from the suit. 

He put the suit away and picked out some clothes. 

He wondered how he got to bed. He didn't remember getting home last night. His heart sped up a little when he realised Tick had brought him home. Tick was so sweet…

Arthur went into the bathroom and got in the shower. He thought about what had happened last night, with Sonya and her children. He hoped they would find the kids quickly. No kid deserved to be kidnapped. 

He sighed and closed his eyes, putting some shampoo in his hair. As he was lathering the suds into his hair, he heard Tick enter the apartment. He looked up, although he knew he couldn't see through walls and see Tick enter. 

Arthur listened to the footsteps for a moment, then focused on his shower. A few moments later, he heard the bathroom door open, and Tick come in, calling, “Arrrthur?”

Arthur squeaked and looked out from behind the curtain. “T-Tick!”

Tick pulled back the curtain. Arthur covered himself immediately, pressing himself into the corner of the shower. Tick spoke, as if he wasn't invading any privacy. “Arthur, I've got a new lead on the kidnapped children.” He said. 

“I-I don't want to hear it right now… I'm in the shower!” He said, blushing. His cheeks were so red. It was precious.

Tick looked him up and down and rose a brow. “What does that matter?” He asked. 

“I-I'm naked..” Arthur whispered very quietly.

“And are you uncomfortable with that?” Tick asked. “You're not supposed to wear clothes in the shower, Arthur.”

Arthur blushed heavily and looked away.

“I-I know… I'm not…”

“Then why are you feeling shy?”

“Because I'm naked!” Arthur repeated. “Stop looking at meee…”

“I don't see the problem here, Chum. You have a normal human body.”

“B-but I don't like when people see it!”

“I always see your body.”

“Not all of it..”

Tick stared at him for awhile, looking as confused as ever. Arthur didn't get it why.

“Just close the curtain…” Arthur whispered. “Please? Pretty please?”

Tick stepped into the shower with him and wrapped his arms around Arthur, hugging him. “You're very cute when you're feeling shy.”

Arthur let himself be hugged, too stunned to do anything, especially to hug back. 

“U-uhm… okay…” He whispered. 

Tick closed his eyes, holding him tightly. The water from the shower was making his suit wet.

After awhile, Arthur shyly hugged Tick back, feeling uncomfortable. But he knew Tick wouldn't leave until he felt Arthur's arms around him. 

After the hug, Tick walked away. Arthur closed the curtain and quickly finished his shower.


	21. Reflecting

Arthur slipped on his pants, staring into space. He wasn't sure what to think. Tick had just seen him naked. 

Thinking back on it, he realised he hadn't felt as utterly awkward as he thought he did. He tugged on a shirt and put socks on, then walked into his bedroom, looking sort of out of it.

Tick walked up behind Arthur and hugged him. He held him close. “You have a beautiful body, Arthur,” he whispered. “I don't know why you felt so afraid.”

Arthur looked up at Tick, frowning. “I'm just… not used to that.” He whispered. “Nobody had ever seen me like that… O-other than Dangerboat, I guess…”

He wondered who the next one to interrupt him in the shower would be. 

He sat on his bed and looked up at Tick, whose antennas were flicking about wildly. 

“What's wrong with those?” Arthur asked, looking up at Tick. 

“I don't know,” The superhero whispered. “I'm feeling something off.”

He sat down next to Arthur, who looked up at them. He had always been tempted to touch them, for some reason. He reached up and touched one. Tick's cheeks blushed a soft red, and he looked down.

Arthur was sort of surprised by the response. Tick didn't just randomly blush like Arthur did.

“C-Can you feel this?” Arthur whispered, touching the antenna gently. It stopped moving.

Tick nodded. “Yes, I can.” He looked at Arthur. “The right one.. it feels a little, uh… irritated.”

Arthur frowned and touched the right one. Tick leant his head into Arthur's hand, closing his eyes. Arthur watched him, wondering if it felt nice to him, like a dog getting its ear scratched. 

“Do you like this?” Arthur asked. 

“It isn't bad.” Tick responded, opening his eyes a little. 

“What sort of feeling does it give you?” Arthur asked, sitting up a little. 

“I guess, hm,” Tick looked at Arthur for a way to express it. “If I was playing with your hair.”

Arthur nodded softly. “I-I guess that makes sense.” He said, kissing Tick's cheek. 

Tick nodded softly and kissed Arthur back. 

Arthur smiled softly, setting a hand on Tick's thigh. He moved closer. “You said you had a lead to the missing children?” He asked. A horrified expression took over Tick's face. Arthur frowned. “What-- what's wrong? Tick?”

Tick's antennas drooped. “I'm sorry…” He looked away. “I forgot.”


	22. Memory

Arthur sighed softly, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Oh, Tick…” He trailed off. 

“I'm sorry.” Tick said, looking into Arthur's deep brown eyes. He loved Arthur's eyes. They almost made him forget what they were talking about.

“It's okay.” He said, setting his hand on the back of Tick's neck. He moved a little closer. “Do you remember anything about it? Was it important, Love?”

“Yes?” Tick guessed. 

Arthur frowned. “It must've been, since you ran into the bathroom to tell me it. Where did you get the information?”

Tick thought deeply. Arthur knew he was trying.

“It was, hmm…” Tick trailed off. He looked back into Arthur's eyes, and smiled gently. “You're beautiful.”

Arthur blushed. “S-Stay on track, my love.” He whispered. Tick nodded and began to think again. 

“I believe it was Stabby McStabberson.” He said.

Arthur nodded. “Then let's go talk to Overkill.” He got out of bed, so did Tick. Arthur took off his shirt and pants, then put on his suit. Tick watched him, waiting.

Arthur took his hand and walked out with him. “Let's go back to Overkill, Tick.” He said, in that sort of insecure tone that Tick disliked.

Tick picked Arthur up and they went to Dangerboat, who again, surprised Overkill by not telling him people were there.

“Oh, yay.” Dangerboat said as Arthur came in. “Our favourite heroes are here, Roomie.”

Overkill looked over. “And he brought his boyfriend.” He said, sitting up. He crossed his legs and looked at Tick. “You were just here. What do you need?”

Tick looked at Overkill. “For you to repeat what Dangerboat had said.”

“--What?” Dangerboat asked at hearing his name. He had been staring absently at his crush. Arthur looked so strong, so brave, so adorable in that little superhero costume of his…

“What what?” Tick asked, looking up at him.

“I apologise. I was blanking out.” Dangerboat glanced to Overkill, who was staring at him weirdly. He looked back to the couple. He felt so anxious around Arthur. He loved him… but, ugh, Arthur loved Tick.

He noticed how they were holding hands, and that sort of made him even more jealous. Arthur was amazing. Arthur was really someone that Dangerboat wanted. If he could ever move to a more human form, he would. He'd stop being a boat just so he could interact more with Arthur. 

He stopped thinking about Arthur and listened to the conversation going on. 

“We told you already, Tick,” Overkill said. “The man that kidnapped the children, he has his own crime ring, and it's pretty big.”

“So we need a plan to get those children.” Tick said. 

Overkill scoffed. “No, you should just go in there and have a fucking tea party, Tick.” 

Arthur squeezed Tick's hand softly. “We'll definitely need a plan.” He said.

“--I agree with Arthur.” Dangerboat interjected.

“You'd agree with him if he told you to sink, Dangerboat.” Overkill growled. “Everyone here is saying we need a plan, it isn't just Arthur.” 

Dangerboat was such a lovestruck high-school girl whenever Arthur was involved.

“And I'd sink with honor…” Dangerboat looked down to Arthur, who was staring at him sort of weirdly. Arthur locked arms with Tick's, a little freaked out by Dangerboat's behavior. 

Dangerboat looked ashamed. He turned, staring at a blank computer screen. 

Overkill began retelling the story he had told Tick. Arthur discussed their plan with him, knowing they'd need something smart to do this. 

After awhile of this, they left. Arthur accidentally touched Dangerboat's side when he walked out, which made him begin trilling happily. 

Arthur walked Tick home, having to repeat the plan a few times.


	23. Closer

Arthur walked inside, sighing. “Talking to Overkill is exhausting!” He groaned, pushing his helmet off. He ran a hand through his hair. Tick smiled. 

“I know. Overkill is exhausting!” He said. 

Arthur looked up at him and smiled widely. “Are you ready for tomorrow?” He asked. “We're going to have to get those kids… uhm… Jode and Rhett. That's their name.” He walked into their room, taking off his belt and unzipping his suit.

Tick put a hand on Arthur's shoulder. “Arthur.” He said. 

Arthur turned around and looked up at him. “Yes, my love?”

Tick was quiet for a moment, before leaning over and kissing Arthur's cheek. He smiled a little. “I love you.” He said. 

“I love you too.” Arthur whispered. He tried to zip down the rest of his suit, but the zipper was stuck. “Oh-- Tick,” he looked up at his boyfriend. “Could you please?” He asked. 

“Of course.” Tick said, zipping down the rest of the suit. Arthur stepped out and folded it up. “Thank you, Love.” He said. 

Tick nodded and laid on their bed. The bed squeaked in protest. Arthur giggled softly and set his suit away. He laid down next to Tick and moved closer.

He doesn't know how it happened, but soon, they were in another make out session. 

Tick cupped his cheek, and Arthur wrapped his arms around Tick's waist. They moved closer, kissing each other passionately. 

Arthur knew very well that during these moments, Tick just did whatever his instincts told him to. It was adorable, really. He was awesome at kissing, and he doesn't even remember if he ever had a lover before Arthur. 

He probably did, and Arthur wouldn't be surprised if he'd done a lot of things. He was amazing when it came to making out, Arthur was sure that in his past life, (if he had been a human) Tick must've had relationships.

Arthur tilted his head gently, moving closer. Tick mumbled something against Arthur's lips and set a hand on his thigh.

Arthur smiled, tilting his head. “What was that, Lovey?” He whispered.

Tick pulled away from Arthur's lips and began kissing his face. “Can you take off your shirt?” He asked. 

Arthur's cheeks went even redder. “W-whatwhat?” He asked. 

“Your shirt…” Tick whined softly. 

Arthur complied, sort of stunned by the request. He wasn't too much, he thought his body was pretty ugly, he didn't know why anyone would want to see it.

Tick smiled and hugged him close. He kissed his neck and nuzzled him. Arthur reached up and touched one of his antennas, making the man purr and lean into him. He smiled, trailing his hand down to his back.

He had a funny feeling in his stomach, but other than that, Arthur felt like a god. Tick was so great.

Arthur kissed his lips again, cuddling into him. Tick smiled and tugged Arthur a little closer. He moved down and began kissing his chest. Arthur gasped quietly, blushing. “O-oh,” he whispered.

Tick glanced up at him, kissing his chest again. He leant into him. “You're very warm, Arthur.”

“Thank you…” Arthur whispered, wrapping his arms around Tick. His boyfriend nodded and yawned. “Let's go to sleep, Dear…” Arthur pat his back, and they both calmed down, falling asleep easily.


	24. Grocery Shopping

Arthur looked up, glancing around the room. He noticed Tick was laying with him. He must've been exhausted.

It took a moment before Arthur noticed that Tick's face was against his lower back. He shifted a little, and got out of bed. He looked around for his shirt, then picked it up. He slid it over his head and looked down to Tick, who was sleeping with a gentle smile. He was very cute.

Arthur yawned softly, putting his glasses on. He decided to go out to the store and buy some things, they were running out of food.

He put on a jacket and his shoes, and just as he was about to leave, The Tick appeared behind him.

“This secret identity thing again, Arthur?” He asked, putting his hands on his hips. 

Arthur looked up at him. “I'm just going to the store, Tick.” He said, frowning. 

“Oh, what a treat! The store!” Tick clapped. “May I come with you, Arthur-Dear?” He asked, smiling widely. 

How could anyone say no to that face?

Arthur walked out with a big, bubbly blue giant trailing behind him, talking about how exciting it was going to be getting groceries with his best chum.

It was honestly adorable how amazed and excited Tick got.

Arthur flagged down a cab and got inside. The car tilted and groaned as Tick settled beside him, hunched over so he could fit. Arthur told the driver where to go, then took out his phone. 

He began texting Dot, who was on her way to school. Tick leant over and watched. Arthur glanced up a few times, feeling slightly uneasy. 

Tick tapped the phone, closing the messaging program.

“Tick!” Arthur frowned. 

“My apologies, Arthur, but I want to know how those work.” He pointed to the screen. 

Arthur frowned. “Maybe another time… you might break it.” He frowned and finished his text with Dot, then put the phone away. Tick tilted his head. 

“Oh-- we're there!” Tick shouted, stepping out of the cab before it even stopped. The driver paused the car immediately. 

“Man, your big blue bug needs to be told he can't do that!” The driver said to Arthur, looking back at him. 

“I'm very sorry.” Arthur took out some money and paid for the ride, giving a tip, before stepping out. 

“Arthur, my balloon of hope, my boyfriend, Destiny’s little superhero!” Tick said, putting his hands on his hips. 

“Tick… please don't embarrass me while we're here.”

Tick nodded. “Alright, man, let's explore this grocery outlet.” He said, walking to the building.

“T-Tick, we only need to get some things for breakfast,” Arthur said, hurrying up to walk beside his boyfriend. “Remember, we're still going to meet up with Overkill later today and save those kids…”

Tick's antennas stood straight up. “Now that's what I like to hear!” He said. Arthur blushed deeply, embarrassed. 

“Tick, can you be… uhm…” Arthur fumbled for words. Tick watched him. Arthur frowned. “J-just be quieter, please.” He said.

Tick chuckled and continued walking, as if the request was impossible.

They got what they needed quickly, then Arthur went up to buy everything. He put them down and paid for them.

“I’m going to need you to carry some of these, Tick. Don't break them.” Arthur said, putting some grocery bags in Tick's arms. Tick held them easily. 

“Of course, Compadre.” Tick hummed. 

Arthur made sure he paid for everything, then quietly walked out with Tick. “Tick, I think it's best if we just walked.” He said, beginning to walk towards their apartment.

Tick nodded. “That is a good idea, Arthur. See, your brain and voice box. Very good ideas.” He nodded.

“Th-Thank you.” Artur blushed and continued to walk. Tick walked beside him, humming and happily swaying his arms. 

They got home and Arthur made breakfast, then they started talking about what might go down later in the day.


	25. Meeting Overkill

Arthur spread out his wings, flapping them softly. “Are you ready, Love?” He asked, looking up at Tick. 

“To walk into the lair of evil? Yes!” 

“A-Alright. Let's go talk to Overkill, then get this done. Okay, Sweetheart?”

“Already on it!” Tick launched himself into the air, jumping from buildings. Arthur flew up and they both got to Dangerboat.

They landed on the ground at the same time. Tick giggled and set his hand on Arthur's head. Arthur put an arm around him, and they walked up to Dangerboat. The door opened, allowing them inside. 

“H--” Overkill could barely speak before Dangerboat interrupted.

“Hello, Arthur!”

Arthur looked up at him. “H-hey, Dangerboat.”

“Hey, Jackass,” Overkill said, looking up at Dangerboat. “Don't interrupt people.”

“My apologies.” He slid to a different angle, staring down at Arthur, who seemed a little unsettled. “And also, hello, Tick.”

“Hello!” Tick smiled at him. “We're ready to pick up Overkill.” He said.

Dangerboat looked at Overkill. “Take him, he's been throwing things at me all day.”

“He has?” Arthur asked, looking up. He just now noticed some dents in the wall. “Overkill, that's not nice.” He pushed past Overkill to look at the dents and cuts. “You really did a number on him.”

“It doesn't matter.” Overkill watched as Arthur tentatively touched one of the dents. Dangerboat gasped and quickly rolled to the other side of the room, looking down. 

“It clearly does matter. You're not supposed to harm your sidekick.” Arthur crossed his arms. 

“He isn't my sidekick!” Overkill crossed his arms. “I work alone.”

Arthur set a hand on the boat’s wall comfortingly. He looked at Dangerboat, and they stared at each other for a moment, before Dangerboat trilled nervously and turned the other way. 

Arthur walked back to Tick. “Alright, let's get going. Come on, Overkill.”

Overkill grumbled and walked behind them.


	26. In The Lair

Arthur looked around nervously. “They're everywhere…” He whispered to Tick, who was very bad at sneaking around, and was excited for the moment he could pop on out of there and attack.

Overkill was gone, off doing his own thing. That left Arthur and Tick all alone in a quiet, dark corridor.

There was little activity, but some people were walking around, doing various things. They could hear some crying, no doubt from children that were being kept. Arthur kissed Tick's cheek, then began to slowly walk forward. Tick stayed where he was, knowing he'd make too much noise. 

Arthur crept along. He was about to turn the corner, when something jumped on his back, making him fall over. He gasped, and screamed. “TICK!” He yelled, but it was muffled. He got dragged away. 

Tick looked around the darkness, feeling on edge. “A-Arthur?” He looked around. “Arthur?!” He began getting nervous. Arthur had just disappeared. What?! Where was he?!

He looked for Arthur, stepping out of his hiding spot. 

He was utterly useless when Arthur wasn't there. He clenched and unclenched his fists in anxiety, not knowing what was happening to his little bud, or where he could even be. He frowned. 

“Arthur!” He called again. He felt someone jump onto his back, and a few other people jump onto him. They tried to take him down, but of course, that was impossible. He sighed loudly.

He heard gunshots, and realised they were also trying to shoot him. The bullets bounced off of his suit and hit many of the other people. 

He grabbed one by the neck and lifted him high in the air. “Where is Arthur?!” He yelled. 

The person started screaming. Tick threw him down and began running, calling his boyfriend's name. He needed Arthur. He needed him! His mind was so foggy, so unreadable whenever Arthur wasn't there. “Arthur!” He called again, concern in his voice. 

“TIhhhK!” 

He looked up when he heard the little scream. “I'm coming, buddy!” He yelled. He ran to where he thought he heard it, but nothing was there. Dead end. “Yell again! Arthur! Yell again!”

He felt distraught when he heard nothing. Being stuck in small, dark, endless hallways were not something The Tick liked... especially when Arthur wasn't there.

“ARTHUR!” Tick yelled. He heard nothing, but some whispering of other people. He felt tears behind his eyes, but wouldn't let himself cry. Arthur had to be okay. He began running again, checking everywhere. He was probably running in circles. 

After another few hours, he ran into Overkill.

“Dirty pool!” Tick said, happy to have someone there with him, finally. “Arthur has been kidnapped!”

“I know, I could hear you.” Overkill growled. He began walking. Tick followed him. 

“I don't know where he could be. I've checked everywhere.”

“Clearly not.” Overkill rolled his eyes. 

“I-I don't know where he could be,” he repeated. “Overkill, help me.”

“I am! Dangerboat wouldn't shut up about it if I left Arthur.” Overkill rolled his eyes.

They walked into smaller space. Tick had to hunch down and sort of turn sideways so he could fit. Overkill walked through, his gun ready.

They were walking towards the constant crying they heard. As they made their way to the end for the tunnel, Tick noticed something. 

Arthur-- he could recognise his cry anywhere! He pushed Overkill and went into the room, where there were many people laying on the floors, or strung to walls. Kids, adults, teenagers… Arthur.


	27. Arthur!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're almost done. I'm going to miss you... Stranger. :<

“Arthur!” Tick yelled, running over to his friend, who was limp on the wall. 

He wasn't wearing his suit anymore-- which left him in only boxers-- and his head was hung, his eyes closed, cries escaping his lips. He looked like he had been beaten terribly. 

Tick pulled the chains from the wall and took down Arthur. He fell to the floor with Arthur in his arms, embracing him tightly. Arthur leant into Tick, sobbing. He gripped onto his boyfriend as much as he could.

“How touching,” Overkill mumbled sarcastically. He looked around the room. “Dangerboat, call 911. I'm sending coordinates now.”

Dangerboat beeped. “Coordinates received. Sending police now.”

Overkill knelt down to a woman, who looked to be at least semi-conscious.

“Miss?” He asked, shaking her. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. “We'll need you to tell us what happened here.”

She looked around, then back towards Overkill. She closed her eyes. “Oh god…” she whispered. “Not now…”

Overkill growled in frustration. He stood back up. “Tick, stop hugging him and get up. He'll be okay.”

Dangerboat suddenly spoke up from a device in Overkill’s suit. “Is he okay?” 

“No, but this isn't what you should focus on right now, Dangerboat.” 

The boat went quiet.

Tick stood up, holding Arthur's fragile body. “I won't let anyone else get to you, Chum,” he whispered. “I won't. I'm sorry.” He hugged Arthur softly. “I love you, Arthur. You're going to be okay.”

Arthur didn't respond. Tick moved him so he was holding Arthur with his left arm. That left him with his right arm to fight with.

“Where is your suit, tiny friend?” He whispered. Arthur shakily gestured to a door. 

Tick was angry. He walked into the door, knocking it straight off of its hinges. “Evil!” He yelled. “You hurt Arthur!”

There were some people in the room. They looked up at him, horrified. 

He spotted a stand with Arthur's suit. He grabbed it, and set the suit in Arthur's lap. Then he and Overkill quickly gained control over the situation.

Once everyone there but the there heroes were passed out, they went back to the room full of kidnapped people. Tick sat on the floor with Arthur and hugged him, crying softly and apologising for being so late.

Arthur could barely move, but he set his hand over Tick's to comfort him. He cried quietly, leaning into his boyfriend's big chest. 

Tick comforted him. There was nothing more important right now than making sure Arthur was okay.

He slipped his boyfriend into the Project Achilles moth suit. He zipped it up and put the belt on.

Arthur cried. “I don't want to wear it...” he whispered. “It's painful…”

“Just deal with the discomfort until we get home. If I remember correctly,” Tick brushed some hair from Arthur's face. “You don't like when people see your body.”


	28. Like A True Hero

The police came and helped the injured. Tick helped carry some outside. Overkill was already gone, he had disappeared awhile ago.

Sonya was waiting outside, crying as Tick brought up her children. He put Jode and Rhett in an ambulance, and Sonya thanked them huge amounts before getting in the ambulance with her sons.

Some people were there, taking pictures. Tick smiled widely for every picture. 

“Tick, what happened to him?” Someone asked, holding a microphone up to him. Must've been the news, already. He took the microphone and began to talk. 

“Well, Arthur braved the dark underground tunnels, looking for the kidnapped children we had been sent to find,” Tick said, patting Arthur's leg softly as he talked. “As he was looking for the children, he was snatched out of nowhere, and heroically lasted hours of torture. Like a true hero! Arthur-- he's my boyfriend, by the way-- is the strongest man you'll ever meet. Isn't that right, Chum?”

Arthur mumbled something weakly and wrapped his arms around Tick's neck, holding onto him. 

Tick smiled. “I think he needs some rest.” He gave the microphone back to the newswoman and jumped away, landing on a building. He brought Arthur back home.


	29. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Sorry, I might've rushed the end?  
> Please, comment your thoughts! Give kudos! Check out other works of mine!  
> (If there are others posted at the time you are reading this)

Tick laid Arthur down and took off his belt. “My love,” he said, smiling widely. “You're so strong!”

Arthur looked up as his boyfriend undressed him. He rubbed his eyes. “No, I'm not…” He whispered. Tick took off the suit and put it aside. 

“Of course you are!” Tick smiled widely. He took off Arthur's glasses and put them aside. He laid down beside Arthur and pulled him into a hug. Arthur gasped and whimpered. “Oh no, are you alright?”

Arthur cried softly. “Tick, I'm in so much pain,” he whispered.

“Oh, my poor Baby.” Tick softened how he held him. “Just relax. Try to sleep.”

Arthur nodded and closed his eyes. “Okay, my love..” he whispered.

Tick yawned, and they fell asleep with each other, a gentle smile on The Tick's face.

Everything was going to be okay.


End file.
